stoconversefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Republic of United Sovereignties
The Imperial Republic of United Sovereignties is an empire formed by Daniel Mitchell, when after an adventure around the multiverse, where he acquired multiple artifacts and many databases worth of technology, he went on to challenge a madman taking over a version of Earth. Daniel's defeat of the madman led to the world becoming loyal to him and following him to the stars. Notable Members Government *Emperor Daniel Mitchell - Ruler of the Imperial Republic of United Sovereignties Military *Grand Marshal Alice Harper - Leader of the Soulstorm Order Other *Herald Cosmic Woz - Herald of Messiah Altes Government Organization The Imperial Republic of United Sovereignties government is built in a manner similar to the United States of America, except with the Executive Branch replaced with a Royal Family. The Congress is based on species, and each species gets a number of representatives based on their populations; the Senate is based on sectors, with two Senators per-sector. The Supreme Court possesses a Judge for each species in the Empire. Sub-Factions Cult Machina Full Article: Cult Machina Faust (Research Organization) Ranks and Roles *Novice *Intermediate *Specialist *Assistant *Patriarch/Matriarch *Councilman Brotherhood of the Shrouded Templar (Special Order) The Brotherhood of the Shrouded Templar is led by Emperor Daniel Mitchell. The Brotherhood consists of Power-Armored Super-Soldiers, typically Humans, Kraul, Inferno, Zeleny, and occasionally Vanduul. Ranks and Roles *Initiate *Aspirant *Templar *Templar Sergeant *Templar Captain *Templar Commander *Templar Lord *Master *Grand Master *Supreme Grand Master Soulstorm Order (Special Order) The Soulstorm Order is led by Alice Harper, creation and adopted sister of Emperor Daniel Mitchell. The Soulstorm Order consists of elite soldiers and psionic support. Ranks and Roles *Recruit *Veteran *Corporal *Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Adjutant *Lieutenant *Commander *Captain *Major *Colonel *General *Marshal *Grand Marshal Kamen Riders (Special Order) Ranks and Roles N/A Imperial Armed Forces Imperial Assault Command (Army) Ranks and Roles Enlisted *Private *Private First Class *Specialist *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant First Class *Master Sergeant *First Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Command Sergeant Major *Sergeant Major of Assault Command Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer 1 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 5 Officer *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General *General of Assault Command Imperial Maritime Armada (Ocean Navy) Ranks and Roles Enlisted *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman Recruit *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman Apprentice *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman *Petty Officer Third Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer First Class *Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Command Senior Chief Petty Officer *Command Master Chief Petty Officer *Fleet/Force Master Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Maritime Armada Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer 1 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 5 Officer *Ensign *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Rear Admiral (Lower Half) *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Fleet Admiral *Admiral of the Maritime Armada Imperial Storm Command (Marines) Ranks and Roles Enlisted *Private *Private First Class *Lance Corporal *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Master Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Gunnery Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Sergeant Major of Storm Command Warrant Officer *Infantry Weapons Officer "Marine Gunner" *Warrant Officer *Chief Warrant Officer-2 *Chief Warrant Officer-3 *Chief Warrant Officer-4 *Chief Warrant Officer-5 Officer *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General Imperial Starfleet (Space Navy) The Imperial Starfleet's Fleet Doctrine is akin to that of their allies, the Hiigarans, formerly the Kushan. Ranks and Roles Enlisted *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman Recruit *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman Apprentice *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman *Petty Officer Third Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer First Class *Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Command Senior Chief Petty Officer *Command Master Chief Petty Officer *Fleet/Force Master Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer 1 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 5 Officer *Ensign *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Rear Admiral (Lower Half) *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Fleet Admiral *Grand Admiral *Grand Admiral of Starfleet Imperial Fighter Corps (Air Force) Ranks and Roles Enlisted *Airman Basic *Airman *Airman First Class *Senior Airman *Staff Sergeant *Technical Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Senior Master Sergeant *Chief Master Sergeant *Command Chief Master Sergeant *Command Chief Master Sergeant of the Fighter Corps Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer 1 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 5 Officer *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General *General of the Fighter Corps Imperial Astartes Corps (Adeptus Astartes Analogue) Ranks and Roles *Aspirant *Neophyte *Battle-Brother *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain *Chapter Master Imperial Militants (Militia) Ranks and Roles *Recruit *Infantry *Sergeant *Veteran *Captain Gallery Member Races e2d0bef669af35cc4b6b7ebe7a8256f2.jpg|Human Gamma_Superiors_leading_Commandos.jpg|Gamma 8772_render_Space_Marines - Clean.png|Astartes 1500923327175526868.jpg|Primaris Astartes Banu_tease_2_comp.jpg|Banu Tevarin-Heads.jpg|Tevarin Vanduul-CitCon2948.png|Vanduul Xi'an_ATV_connecting_the_universe.jpg|Xi'an Sub-Groups Faust Troops Vehicles Starships Brotherhood of the Shrouded Templar Troops FoT_Power_armor.png|Shrouded Templar BOS_color_(power_armor)_2A.jpg|Shrouded Templar Lord Vehicles Starships Soulstorm Order Troops Vehicles Starships Kamen Riders Troops HD_Riotrooper.png|Riotrooper ZECTropper.jpg|ZECTrooper KRGa-Kurokagematsubokkuri_troopers.png|Kurokage Trooper KRDr-Mass_Mach.png|Kamen Rider Mach (Production Model) KREA-Ride_Player.png|Ride Player Ninja-player.png|Ninja Player Vehicles Starships Military Troops Imperial Assault Command HW2_Blitz_Marines.png|Assault Troopers HW2_Blitz-Artwork_Hellbringer.png|Flame Troopers HW2_Cryo_Troopers.jpg|Cryo Troopers ignacio-bazan-lazcano-blitz-card-3 cropped.jpg|Heavy Troopers HW2_Artwork_TeamOmega.jpg|Heavy Assault Troopers HW2-BlitzUNSCSniper.jpg|Sniper Imperial Storm Command Imperial Militants Adeptus Astartes See Adeptus Astartes Primaris Astartes See Primaris Astartes Vehicles Starships Strike Craft (30m and below) Corvettes (30m to 50m) Frigates (150m to 250m) Capital Ships (400m to 800m) Super-Capitals (800m to 1200m) Motherships Vengeful_Spirit-type_Gloriana-class_Battleship.png|The Avenger 252093ed4e8f1c133bafc45f5e6413df.jpg|''Emissary of Fate''-class Royal Flagship - 5 km/500 m (2 km Wingspan)/2.5 km 3c5c4cad653eb6b3eeacba1aba2b9f2f.jpg|''Cybernetica''-class Royal Flagship - 4.5 km/1.5 km (2.5 km wingspan)/1.5 km 6f725cf59399273c1be98e89abe24909.jpg|Imperial Republic Shipyard - 3 km/1.5 km/1 km jan-urschel-banu-defender-h.jpg|Redoubtable-class Mothership - 3.2 km/3.2 km/1.3 km Non-Combat Ships Equipment Weapons Armor Other Equipment Weapons Armor Other Category:Nations